A semiconductor light emitting device emits light, while current flowing via electrodes provided on a top surface of a semiconductor layer. There are some semiconductor light emitting devices having a metal electrode layer provided on a light emitting surface and nanometer (nm) scale, fine openings formed in the metal electrode layer. A practical configuration for obtaining high levels of brightness is desired.